


Heaven, or close enough

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Stripper Castiel, business woman Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg’s suit jacket was rumpled and bundled in the corner of her seat with her slim briefcase. Ruby had ambushed her after work insisting they needed to go out for dinner since Meg had been spending too much time holing herself up in her apartment. Of course after dinner they needed to go out for drinks. And after several bars, gods knows where Ruby was dragging her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven, or close enough

Meg groaned and leaned across the ripped seat of the taxi to press her face to Ruby’s shoulder.

“You said you were taking me home.”

“One more stop, I promise.”

Meg’s suit jacket was rumpled and bundled in the corner of her seat with her slim briefcase. Ruby had ambushed her after work insisting they needed to go out for dinner since Meg had been spending too much time holing herself up in her apartment. Of course after dinner they needed to go out for drinks. And after several bars, gods knows where Ruby was dragging her.

“Are we going to another bar?”

“Well, there’s alcohol there. Among other things.”

“Other things?”

Her blouse cuffs had been unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, wisps of hair falling out of her bun tucked behind her ear but still managing to get in her eyes, and all Meg wanted to do was kick out of her heels and rip her pant hose off.

There was a mischievous glint in Ruby’s eye. Meg didn’t like it.

The taxi pulled down a block of neon lit clubs and night spot attractions, driving into a parking lot directly across the street from a club with blacked out windows and a massive sign up front in pink neon - ‘Heaven’.

Meg groaned and rolled her eyes. Ruby passed a few bills to the taxi driver and thanked him before pushing Meg out of the cab.

“Really?”

Ruby tugged her across her street. There were flyers pasted to the front of the building with scantily clad men posing under little black out dots and titles of show names and dancer names.

“Okay, you’ve done the whole ‘eating your weight in ice cream’ thing, and the ‘watching rom-dramas and crying your eyes out’ thing, and I’ve even come over to your apartment to help burn photos with you. It’s been six weeks Meg. Six weeks. It wasn’t even a very good relationship.”

“That doesn’t mean I need to go out and pay to see hot guys half naked.”

“That’s exactly what it means. And if you pay enough, you can see them all the way naked here.”

“Ruby.”

“Meeeeeg.”

Ruby forcibly pushed her inside a small entrance hall where a glassed off window had an employee collecting an entrance fee, a beefy bouncer to the other side standing with his arms folded glaring disapprovingly.

“That’ll be sixty please.”

Ruby handed over the cash, paying for her and Meg.

Shit, the entrance fee to Heaven was steep.

Ruby pulled her down the hallway. “Hey, you’ll like here, it’s not all beefcakes pumping their hips, there’s a good crowd, the place caters to men and women so you see a lot of variety in the dancers. Just, you need to get him off your mind Meg, stay through a few dances and if you still don’t like it we can leave.”

Pushing the doors open to the club, Meg couldn’t stifle her laugh at the inundation of cheesy themed decoration.

“God, whatever, could this place be any cheesier though? Seriously, they actually have cage boys playing harps?”

The interior was dimly lit, bright lights illuminating the stage that was front and center. There were round tables in a neat pattern across the middle with wide white chairs sitting at them, the front of the club having chairs pushed up to the edge of the stage, the back and corners left open with a few benches stretching across the walls. To the left was the bar, where Meg immediately gravitated towards. She had seen clubs with hanging cages for gogo dancers, but seriously, there was actually a cage near the bar with a guy playing a harp in it.

Not like you could hear that over the thump of loud music playing through the club. The guy was slender, with sandy brown hair, wearing little gold booty shorts and nothing else, his legs sticking out of the bottom of the cage and some creepy guy was gazing up at him, petting his ankles.

A few waiters and/or dancers were weaving through the floor space, wearing little puffy white wings strapped to their backs. Everything was decorated in gold and white. It was pretty ridiculous. But Meg had to admit, there was a good crowd and all the dancers were hot. A dark skinned man was on stage, twirling around a pole then making his rounds at the edge of the stage to collect bills. Meg watched him saunter off as she put in an order for drinks and waited.

Ruby was distracted by a tall heavily muscled guy in booty shorts. Meg paid for the drinks and nudged Ruby, tipping her head towards the front of the club and taking the drinks there. Ruby would follow.

They sat at one of the free tables a little ways back from the stage, just watching, enjoying a few different drinks. All the strippers had names she wouldn’t expect like Michael, Balthazar, Gadreel. Ruby told her that everyone here had stage names of angels.

Meg was conflicted between holding on to the bitter grumpiness she’d been nursing for a few months, gratitude that she had a friend good enough to drag her out and try and force her to have fun despite her attitude, and almost embarrassed amusement at just how terrible the theme at this club was.

The music started to change and the current dancer strutted around gathering loose bills and discarded bits of clothing as another slunk up to the pole. Meg perked up a little in her seat. He was wearing the costume of a skimpy white toga type outfit that only went to the tops of his thighs and was slung up across half his chest. Tall, very tall in the clear plastic sky high shoes he wore that laced up his calves with gold ribbons, he had dark rumpled hair and a scowl on his face.

The DJ announced him as Castiel. Meg wasn’t sure if the usual names like ‘Candy’ and ‘Bambi’ were better than giving all the dancers formal sounding angel names or not.

_I can feel you now, I can taste you now…_

His body shimmered with gold dust glitter under the bright lights, swaying back and forth as the music started to build. His legs, arms and chest were all smooth, lithe muscle on display, eyes lined in black and lips painted dark red. Fingers curling around the pole, he circled it a few times with a fluid strut as the music turned to a faster pace, repeating that line over and over.

_I can feel you now, I can taste you now…_

He leaned back against the pole facing the audience and dropped as there was an abrupt halt in the music, legs spread and hands reaching up above his head to hold the pole, body arching and pushing his hips out. The music kept it’s beat and started adding layers, Castiel rocking his hips in time to it, head tilted back, body a long line from the curve of his neck down his chest and stomach rippling with little undulations in time to the music. Untying the white fabric draped over his chest, unwrapping it from his waist, the little white toga slipped down his body, leaving him in those tiny gold booty shorts and Meg may have leaned forward a little more in her seat.

_Overcome that I’m your temptation I’m crushed with just the thought that I’d make you blush…_

Swiveling around and pushing up ass first, bent over with his head still towards the stage floor, Castiel slowly rolled his back up as he swayed his ass and started to circle the pole again. When the beat of the song changed, mellowing to something sinuous and hypnotic, he pulled himself up as he jumped, wrapping his legs around the pole gripping it between his thighs and climbing before angling his body to swing and moving a leg around it while the other pushed out. Twisting around and around as he changed the angle and speed with the suggestions of the music, he ended the move holding himself with one leg folded around the pole and his body hanging upside down, slowly sliding towards the stage floor.

_Temptation close at hand, falling for you I didn’t plan…_

Body dropping and sliding, laying on his back with his feet propped on the pole, arms spread, he pushed his hips up to roll his torso. Lowering his legs, twisting around on his belly and pushing up on all fours, Castiel crawled to the edge of the stage and sat up, thighs spread, ass resting on his heels, hands roaming up and down his chest as he unstrung the ribbons on the sides of his booty shorts to whip them off at the finish of the end of the song.

_I can feel you now, I can taste you now…_

He was wearing an even tinier gold thong under the booty shorts, rolling his hips suggestively and smiling as a few bills were flung his way. When the song ended another started, the second of his set. It was something a little slower, it put an easy gait in the sway of his hips, crawling around the edge of the stage to collect the offerings he earned.

Meg pushed her empty drink to the middle of the table and leaned over to Ruby.

“I’m gonna go sit up front.”

Ruby cackled and opened her little clutch, pushing more cash at Meg. “I told you so. Go stuff his thong for me too.”

She was a little wobbly on her heels as she shouldered between two people to take a seat at the edge of the stage. Castiel was leaning over off the edge and offering different parts of his body up for people to trail bills over before tucking in the little strip of elastic of his thong. He rolled and crawled and shimmied his way down the line, shaking his backside for male patrons, presenting his frontside for female patrons.

He was pretty. They were all pretty whether they were thick muscled and stocky, or willowy and slender. Castiel was somewhere in between, firm muscle and sharp cut hips, broad shoulders and thick thighs, slender hands and a graceful persuasion to his movements. He was pretty and handsome at the same time, an aura of temptation clinging around him. Maybe it was the sharpness in his eyes but he was alluring like a siren, and Meg just wanted to possess him.

Meg might be a little embarrassed at being over eager in her inebriated state, but if Ruby thought that a perfectly acceptable way to get over an ex was to stuff dollar bills in the tiny gold thong of a hot stranger covered in glitter who was gyrating his crotch in front of your face, well, she could roll with it. 

So long as she could catch him for a private show by the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> song lyrics from 'Blush' by Razed in Black


End file.
